Fever Fever
by Setsuna.XIII
Summary: Just exactly how hard it was to look after a sick kid? Simple task, right? WRONG! For me, Kanda Yu, it was moronic and I couldn’t do anything about it since it was -apparently and partially- my fault that the stupid moyashi got a serious fever.
1. Pocketbook Guide

**A/N:** I just _had _to write a DGM fic, even though I haven' t finished watching it or reading the manga. I simply love this fine piece of anime art the moment I saw the OP. Don't you guys agree with me? That said, I hope you don't find this fic a bit off since I can't really write the characters' personality exactly how it is the anime or manga. A bit Off-C, I have to say. Anyhow, do enjoy!

**Disclaimers: I own nothing!**

**Warning: BL content!  


* * *

**  
Just exactly how hard it was to look after a sick kid? Simple task, right? WRONG! For me, Kanda Yu, it was moronic and I couldn't do anything about it since it was -apparently and partially- my fault that the stupid moyashi got seriously sick.

* * *

"A-A-Achoo!"

Sniff.

"A-A-A-choo!"

Sniff.

The habitats of the large cafeteria of the Black Order turned their heads to a certain sneezing boy. Some were murmuring concerns, others just watched the bleach-haired kid who sat a good distance away from the group. The Finders observed how the kid's head lolled to one side then the next, trying to keep himself awake.

"Walker-dono's been sick since yesterday." One Finder whispered to his companion as they stared in worried at the young man who only didn't look worn out but also strength-drained. Never before anyone in the Black Order home saw Allen Walker, an uncontrollable ball of endless energy, so tired and weak.

Allen's once vibrant complexion now turned pale. His black coat hang around him but served as a jacket to his jittery body. Before he would happily eat everything on his table but now, he barely finished his mushroom soup.

"A-a-achoo!"

The room fell silent.

Suddenly, the doors swung open and caused everyone to stare at an upset-looking Lenalee with Ravi at her side, less upset, entering. She stomped her way towards the young sick man and slammed her hands down the table.

"Allen-kun! I can't believe you let Kanda do this to you!" The female Chinese huffed angrily but only receive a "hnn…" response from the person in front of her. Allen was too weak to explain himself. He just swirled his soup with his spoon; his head falling once or twice.

Instead, a different person spoke. A very annoyed one.

"Moyashi insisted he could do it." Kanda, who sat away from the group as well, not because he was sick but for reasons understood by everyone, told while he ate his usual soba meal. He spoke as if unconcerned of the whole Allen-being-sick-because-of-stupid-Kanda ordeal. "It's not my fault he got sick from all that snow."

"But you could've at least looked after him! Look, he's in no condition!" Lenalee pointed at the light-headed bleach-haired male, staggering towards the counter to clean up his food. Ravi immediately ran to his side in case the latter would wobble out of balance.

The swordman could only tsk-ed, watching his greatest nemesis, non-akuma, being assisted by the annoying usagi. "He's obviously gonna be fine. If not, then he's pathetically weak like I claim him to be."

The surrounding people remained quiet, considering to intrude the two's conversation. Then again, crossing with Kanda would meant _"Hello, would you like to taste my Mugen?"_

Apparently the two exorcists just exchanged glare-daggers.

Just then, glass breaking and silver utensils dropping loudly on the floor made everyone turn their heads to the opposite direction. On the ground, a frail body lied trembling and a worried Ravi on his knees.

"Allen! Allen! What the hell?!"

Nearby Finders immediately jumped and flocked around the unconscious exorcist. One placed his gloveless hand on Allen's forehead, just near his scar, and announced after a short pause, "Walker-dono's on fire! Somebody, take him to his room!"

* * *

Inside a certain office inside the Black Order HQ…

"WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO LOOK AFTER THE STUPID MOYASHI?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Ravi covered his ear and readied himself to another round of Kanda's Wrath of Doom. Seriously, where was all that flaming coming from anyway?

Opposite to bookkeeper's reaction, Komui Lee remained unfazed and happily took another sip of his tasty coffee – courtesy of his lovely younger sister.

"Now, now…" The Supervisor smiled at the enraged samurai as the former settled his mug on the table. "As I've told before… Since I asked Ravi and Lenalee to take the next mission, which by the way is today, I'll have you take care of Allen-kun by then." The older man explained for the nth time but somehow, the statement wouldn't get through the young katana-wielder's skull.

Apparently, this was another idiotic (and obviously ridiculous) plan by the insane Komui to make him and the moyashi friends, Kanda thought angrily. _Oh, when you least expect it, I'm going to cut you into two._

"Kanda…" The supervisor spoke with a different tone now but continued grinning knowingly. "I know what you're thinking about but that won't change the decision. Everyone did say that you should take responsibility since Allen WAS your partner at that time."

The Japanese exorcist grunted irritably. _After Komui, I'll cut them next._

"And there you have it! Now, skitter off and find my dearest Lenalee! She'll give you something useful!" The older man smiled, too suspicious for Kanda's taste and waved a hand off. "Ravi-kun, watch Kanda-kun and make sure he'll get to Lenalee-chan, okay? Proceed to your mission after that."

"Sure. C'mon, Yu-chan!" The red-head happily exited the room, tugging on the annoyed exorcist's coat to steer the latter to the right destination.

"Shut up, stupid usagi And who said I've already agreed on this?!" Then a growl came next. "Don't pull, sheesh!

Before they were completely out of hearing-distance when they walked out of the room, Komui heard the swordsman yelling, "Better yet, how about you don't touch me at all?"

"Oh, c'mon, Yu-chan… Quit being a baby, you!"

Then there was that eerie pause.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!! MUGEN, FIRST ILLUSION!!"

* * *

Kanda stared at the pocketbook, held by the grinning Lenalee, and mentally cursed to death the author of the most absurd literature piece of informative reference in the face of the breathing planet.

**THE CLUELESS IDIOT'S GUIDE TO NURSING AND TLC.**

The book itself looked to be mocking him joyously, just enough reason for Kanda to destroy it by burning it raw. How the hell wouldn't anyone notice that tiny scribble, in kindergarten penmanship, of his name placed between the words "idiot" and "guide"?

Kanda Yu was not about to nurse anyone.

And he was not about to give out the so-called _TLC_. Whatever that was.

"Read, understand and do it. You know this stuff, right? This'll be easy for you." Lenalee gleefully held out the book, only to received ice dagger glares from the swordsman. "If you don't, Komui-nisan would see to it that you'll be one of his _next test subjects_ for his next invention."

"What, you're threatening me now?" Kanda quirked an irritable brow. Not that the male exorcist find Lenalee's statement threatening at all, but associating with the Supervisor _again_ was just too much of pain the ass.

Lenalee took the man's hand and placed the book on his palm. She then gazed at the man with concerned eyes. "Would it kill you to just sit inside Allen-kun's room for about half of the day? You'll be there to look after him and that's it."

Kanda just gave a grunted response.

"Because you guys were partners, partially it was your fault since you let it happened. In the Black Order, we are to look after another. That's the family rule."

Before the male exorcist could give any retorts about family-crap, Lenalee suddenly took off and waved a delicate hand at him. "Go to Allen-kun's room, okay? After the mission, I'll come visit you guys!"

And with that, Kanda was left alone at the dormitory grounds. Where everyone was, he didn't really care to know. He got other things to worry about anyway.

His gaze lowered and eyed the publication on his hand; stared at it hard and let out an annoyed sigh.

He couldn't believe he was doing this pathetic job – so pathetic, he could almost laugh at himself when he reached the room of a certain moyashi.

_Just get this fucking over with._

Carefully, he entered inside the "bean lair" and let the door close behind him.

_Just sit there, away, and do nothing but watch him. That's it._

Little did Kanda know that the supposedly simple routine of sit-watch-look the patient turned complicated the moment he decided to at least read a stupid line from the Idiot's Guide to Nursing book.

_**1. Since the patient needs to wear light and thin clothes, the nurse must help the patient in changing of his/her clothes. The choice of clothes would be--**_

Kanda didn't finish reading and immediately turned his gaze at the bed-ridden kid who was lying on his bed… WITH HIS LONG-SLEEVED WHITE TOP AND BLACK SLACKS ATTIRE ON.

_Great. Just great._

Thus the first hour of Kanda Nursing and TLC had begun.

* * *

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? Improve something? Do review, my pretties! –Setsuna


	2. Evil Plan?

**A/N:** I was thrilled (and still am!) when I received a handful of reviews and alerts when I posted the first chapter! Thank you, everyone! I didn't expect such heartfelt feedback! Well, since, you know, with this being my very first DGM fic and all, I didn't expect a lot would like it. (heart) I luffle you all!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even a single DGM memorabilia!**

**Warning: A very angry and cussing Kanda. BL, too!**

I thank the ff. people: **Sky91, chibi Chimi-chan, NoyLoggedIn, WrathofMugen, E., seaturtlesrox, buchouslvr, SilentKiller1, GoGothGirl, xRandomisityx, RobotInTheRoom, ItaNaruLover and Aion Laven Walker.**

**

* * *

  
**

_I will not –_ he repeated for the thousandth time inside his head – _change his fucking clothes! I refuse to touch that cursed idiot!_

Kanda gripped the booklet hard, as if addressing his not-gonna-undress-moyashi oath to it. The booklet, in return, just stared back at him, its content somewhat mocking the holder. Kanda then shot a death glare at the sleeping boy and hoped that it would actually hurt the latter.

Not that it was likely to happen actually.

In fact, nothing was making him feel better right after he went back and re-read pages of the so-called useful information of the damn **Clueless Idiot's Guide to Nursing and TLC**. The list he needed to do for the sick brat went on and on; Kanda could almost see his life passing before his eyes as he read each and every task.

_**2. The patient cannot eat anything heavy; the nurse then must prepare light meals such as soup, stew or anything that is easy to eat.**_

_**3. Medicines for cold and muscle pains should be prepared and drank right after meals. Antibiotics should not be taken with an empty stomach. The nurse must take note the time when the patient must have his/her medicines.**_

Then, in the middle of the procedures 3 and 4, there was that same scribbling Kanda found at the cover before.

_**3. a. And don't just stuff the medicine inside the patient's throat! Or use Innocence or Mugen in the process!**_

The Asian teen swore he felt a throbbing vein popped at the side his head. JUST WHO THE HELL MADE THIS BOOK ANYWAY?!

Never before in Kanda's life had he felt inhumane torture as to strip, cook and prepare medicines for a sick moyashi. Why couldn't he just accept the offer to be one of the test subjects Lenalee had offered just earlier? The older exorcist would gladly give himself to the Supervisor's stupid, not to mention weird, inventions than to have his hand brush against the kid's body.

_Would it kill you just to stay inside Allen's room?_

Kanda sighed as he remembered what the young female exorcist told him before. He paused for a while, took heavy breathings and for the first time, glanced at clueless brat (who got himself sick on his own, NOT my fault, Kanda said dryly) without blowing his cool. He thought for a while, calmly trying to be rational about the whole nursing scenario.

Just when the Japanese teen thought things could go more worse than this, a cruel (any normal person or exorcist would think it was cruel) but persuasive thought knocked him inside his mind.

_Oh, I'll take care of him alright. With TLC and shits. Then I'd make him owe me so bad, he can't do anything but repay me with something greater._

_Much, much greater._

A sudden pause.

_I'd have him be my servant._

Kanda made a villainous smile.

The idea was perfect. Perfectly perfect. Kanda and the moyashi as his servant – it made a fitting relationship as it should be, the smirking exorcist thought.

The smile still crept along the Mugen-user's lips, appearing victorious for the first time since he entered the "bean lair." Obviously the idea had been his saving grace from the horrible-ness that was a sick Allen.

Now was the REAL nursing-the-moyashi time would commence!

"Because when this ends, you'd be the one serving me next, moyashi!"

The whole_ I-resent-to-touch-his-cursed-body_ thought was finally pushed behind, only to resurface again with an impact when Kanda grabbed the clueless Allen (roughly, mind you, since this was Kanda we were talking about) and was about to tear his clothes off. His one hand began undoing the buttons by rudely picking them.

"Hnn…" The voice made out.

_Crap. The hell am I doing? _The supposedly careful "nurse" watched the sick young kid and waited for any reaction.

The bleach-haired had his head lolled to one side, oblivious to Kanda's rough grasp. A cough escaped his lips, then a groan. Allen's expression, from a peaceful look, turned to a pained one – which signaled Kanda to ungrasp him and back away immediately.

Silence.

The swordsman scratched his head, annoyance now written on his face. Evidently, Kanda didn't expect the moyashi to react instantly. _And here I thought you were as dense as a rock since you're sick._

There was no other option anymore, Kanda thought again. If he was going after the make-moyashi-slave plan, he needed of course to do first his end of the bargain.

To nurse.

He must, despite his whole being screamed disapproval, be careful and be _caring_ to the naïve kid's condition. _I can do this, damn shit._

That said, Kanda slowly made his way to the bed, sat on it and whispered in his most forced sweet voice, "Hey, you, I'm going to change your clothes to comfortable ones, okay? Don't complain."

Allen could only nod groggily - too obedient for the swordsman's comfort. Kanda then wondered if the moyashi just had no strength the fight back because of his fever.

After all, both of them hated each other's guts.

And knowing a bit about Allen Walker a.k.a. moyashi (let us not forget that, Kanda added dryly), he'd react just as violently as how the older teen reacted when he found out that he was assigned to baby-sit.

Still, the older exorcist's theory proved correctly when Allen responded by sitting up on his bed, initiatively unbuttoning his top's buttons one by one; his gaze averted from the person sitting in front of him. His hands trembled a bit as he fumbled on one button.

"A-a-achoo!"

Kanda quirked an eyebrow; watching the moyashi going all weak again. _Don't tell me you're trying to do this on your own without MY help, huh? Damn kid. This is exactly why I'm here, you sniveling brat._

Without any warning, the older teen roughly brushed Allen's hand away and started unbuttoning the latter's top until it was open. "There."

"T-t-thanks..." Allen whispered weakly and finally removed his top, revealing a petite torso, flat and semi-toned chest and small shoulders. Kanda gazed at the sight before him, quietly commenting how the moyashi's body was similar to a girl's.

"…what?" The young British exorcist coughed more loudly than usual, causing Kanda's gaze to look back at him. That was then the realization hit the swordsman like lightning.

_Oh, shit. Was I staring?_

The Japanese teen reverted back to his pompous side to hide the surfacing embarrassment; his eyes glaring at Allen."Don't expect me to unbutton your pants too, moyashi. You'd be the luckiest guy if I do that then."

_Okay, the last sentence was uncalled-for, idiot._

Allen frowned at the statement but replied nothing. Right on cue, Kanda stood from the bed and went over to the closet as Allen removed what was left of his attire. He then draped the blanket all over his body.

The cold temperature shook him, causing the sick one to sneeze again and fall back from the mattress. Allen's vision blurred and everything was spinning out of control.

The older one looked back and saw him shivering. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Kanda's voice, a hint of worried mix with annoyance, made the younger teen look at him with pure ashen expression. When he opened his mouth, no words came out. He tried speaking again but failed. Sheer panic now took over Allen's facial expression. He wanted to say something but he couldn't.

"Oi, say something!" This time, Kanda immediately went to his side and held him.

Allen slowly looked at him; his eyes locked with the swordsman's in a deep gaze. And slowly, but surely, he whispered with all of his strength to the person holding him with utmost care:

"…I want Tomato and Miso soup."

Then there was that awkward pause.

_WHAT. THE. HELL? And I wasted all that time worrying over this damn moyashi and he only wanted a damn SOUP?!_

_Wait… I was… worried?_

_For real?_

_

* * *

**  
**_

**A/N:** How was it? Did you like it? Should there be improvements? Do review, my lovelies! - Setsuna


End file.
